clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Administrator Kai
Administrator Kai Cheesehead is the Senator in the UnitedTerra Parliament (one position under Ninjinian's & Judge Konquer's), and is part of a forthcoming organisation very similiar to the "Bureaucrats of the Universal Bureau of Fictitious Literature". It is said that he is powerful & bigger than Ninjinian, according to maliciousness sources. Nobody even knows if that is even possible. He is accused to have facial hair & yellow hair, though he is a Black Puffle. Many laugh at him because of his surname & other multiple reasons. The puffle is also classified as a "conspiracy theory" and it targeted as theory #12 in "Conspiracy Theories for Conspiring Creatures". The puffle is also quite famous for his hair, mainly for having the most expensive hairdo ever. See Gallery below. Background Not much is known about Administrator Kai because he only talks about his personal life in revealing conferences with the PP's in the UnitedTerra Parliament up in Tops Tower. When he talks about his personal life, he turns very emotional, but denies it after the emotional moment. There have been false statements of his life, but then Ninjinian pulled a prank on Kai with the other members of the parliament, and many things were revealed. This is the extracted transcript of the video that was made which was put onto Ninjinian's PengTube, an exclusive 4-minute clip other than his health videos. VIDEO TRANSCRIPT COMING SOON!! Involvement Taken from Conspiracy Theories for Conspiring Creatures: ---- Try Messing Up Your Hair After Reading This! Conspiracy Theory #12: Is our hair controlled by a puffle with yellow hair?! Kalin thinks not! There are theories for a mythical "Senator Administrator Kai Cheesehead", a mythical Black Puffle, saying that he can control & correct your hair into any way he likes. You mess up your hair or wig and Kai, the genius and inspiration of you all, can re-do it into any shapes. You won't even know that he has fixed your hair up. Some say he can go micro-size and fit into your hair. With his magical hairspray & styled gel, he can customize your hair in any way possible. He carries around his hairspray, correcting your hair without you even knowing! Is the mythical Kai really true? Well there have been sightings of a suspicious black puffle in the Underground Cave, skateboarding & using hairspray, and it was at the Cave hiding during the Puffle Party. It is all up to you to decide for yourself. Accusation Other than his life in the UnitedTerra Parliament & his conspiracy theories, Kai has been accused of many things in the black puffle's career, which almost got him sent to The Facility. One of them is him denying that he has yellow hair (though he is a Black Puffle). His hair is a mixture of dark-grey, black & the unusual thing for a Black Puffle, the colour, yellow. Some penguins/puffle though, thinks his yellow hair makes him look handsome (not including his quirky smirk). The puffle has always been mocked from some few because his surname is Cheesehead (this is why he has "Administrator" at the beginning of his name). Gallery File:Kai's Hair Receipt.PNG|The reason why he gets free coupons at Franky's Hair Emporium. File:Administrator_Kai_TSU.PNG|Administrator Kai, pictured as Head of TSU Agencies & Incorporations. Trivia * He always seems to "Think of the potential". * It is unknown where he lives. Some say he lives in the ventilation compartments with all the high volts in Tops Tower. * The puffle is good friends with Kalin. Considering they're both evil. * He once thought of creating his own colour. Blallow. A mixture of "black" & "yellow", though it never worked out. * The original keeps hairspray, aswell as his "mythical" Kai conspiracy theory. * Unlike most black puffles, Kai does not like it when as Kai calls it, "amateur" black puffles skateboard, and says "Don't they know how to skateboard?", and then many stare at him, mostly at his yellow hair. * Nobody knows how he was named "Cheesehead", except him. Though he sadly didn't talk much about his surname in the interview. * Kai was once caught not with his smirk on his face, which as he stated "cramped his style". * He disrupts everyone in meetings with the UnitedTerra Parliament. * The black puffle is a fan of Awesomesauce & DJ Crow, where he takes his private wet ski (he bought it off Ninjinian) to Club Penguin Island usually every Friday night. * Rumours say that he is the Head Chief of the Terrain Spy Union. :* This reveals all. See also * Director Benny * New Club Penguin * Director Kenny * UnitedTerra Parliament * Ninjinian Category:Characters Category:Puffles Category:Villains ? Category:Conspiracy Theories